My Dragon Story Part 1
by skiedragon90
Summary: this is just somthing i wrote last year and my first story please no flames if you start to not like it tell me what you didn't like


There is a world much different than ours. In a dimension called Utopia. In this dimension the dinosaurs never existed instead...there are dragon's.

There are 8 different types of dragons, but the eighth one is a rare and powerful dragon called a Phoenix dragon.

Phoenix dragons are born from skye dragon's twin eggs. One baby absorbs the fire from their twin's egg. The other one then does not have enough fire and they usually end up blind or they don't have the power to fly. If they are blind, they are then trained to use their senses so they don't fly into trees.

One day in the sky palace, the flightless phoenix dragon named Lizard was wandering in the halls looking at the sky. Lizard loved looking at the sky but she didn't know why. She guessed it was because she always wished she could fly to feel the wind pulling on her wings, the sweet smell of the open air to be able to go where she wanted, do what she wanted but she couldn't and she knew she would never be able to. Then all of a sudden "bam" she hit right into a wall. She looked up to see what she knocked into and there on the wall was a picture of her mom Skie Queen of the skye dragons, to the right of her mom was her three big brothers Drako, and Elcoro and Falcon and on her mom's left was her big sister Skyfire and herself.

She never really cared that the only one that talked to her was her family she didn't care that she was always in her sister's shadow. She liked the peace and quiet. It suited her she only talked to her sister. She guessed her sister talked to her because she felt sorry for her, because of how she never really got any attention from anyone even her own mom. She always felt like a big disappointment to her family. Everyone in her family was all big and important her brothers were the best flyers in the world there was Drako he was the oldest , then there was the second oldest Elcoro, and last there was the leader of the group Falcon he was both the youngest and the smallest. Everyone expected Drako to be the leader because he was the oldest but Falcon sure showed them. The only thing she could do was touch her sister, and the only reason that was sooo cool was because if anyone else even tried to get too close they would burst into flames.

They know because one day someone who they guessed was too happy tried to run over to her cousin barley just brushed the side of her scales had to go to the hospital because they got 3rd degree burns all over herself. And so ever since then everyone just stayed away from her. Skyfire didn't like being alone so she would always be around lizard it was kind of annoying but she kind of liked it because it told her that at least someone loved her in this big wide world. All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door. She went to go open it but before she could get up it slammed open. It was just her mom Skie she laid back down because she thought she was going to just go over to her sister but she came over to her instead. Lizard looked surprised her mom said that if she wanted to she could come to the party. Lizard said ok she never really went to the party's her mom threw. They were usually to crowded to do anything.

Her mom kind of looked disappointed lizard didn't know why she would be disappointed she thought her mom would be happy that she wouldn't be going. Skie said ok but if you do come that there would be a lot of handsome dragons there.

Lizard started to blush she said mom don't talk about that stuff. Skie started to laugh and said well have a good night as she walked out and shut the door. Then out of nowhere Skyfire just tackled her. And said what was that couldn't you tell that mom was trying to get you to go to the party.

Lizard said what are you talking about mom doesn't care if I go to the party or not. Anyway it doesn't matter i'm not going. And Skyfire said why not it's not like you have anything better to do. Lizard said how do you know if I don't have anything better to do? And Skyfire said well do you? And lizard said well no but that doesn't mean anything. And Skyfire said well then why don't you come? And lizard said because it always too crowded.

And Skyfire said then just stand next to me nobody even comes close to me anyway she said sadly. And lizard said fine since you're just going to bother me all night. And Skyfire said quietly yes and lizard said I heard that and then she heard Skyfire giggle a little. The next day she saw some of the servant dragons putting up decorations in the great hall. And she thought they usually don't do that, this must be a special occasion type of party.

Then she thought is there something special happening today but all she could think about was what skyfire said "mom was trying to be nice to you". She walked to her room. when she walked in she looked around her room to see if their was anyone in there it was just her sister asleep in the corner. She walk over to her bed as quiet as she could. She looked back to see if her sister was still asleep and she was she looked back at her bed and lifted it up.

And under she flipped the little switch that looked like a pebble then she looked up and the wall moved she walked through and on the other side, was her secret room she flipped the switch on the other side, and the door silently shut. On the other side was her own little paradise she had a little bed for when she actually wanted to go to sleep the walls must be sound proof or something because when her sister is in deep sleep,she snores like a elephant with a messed up nose.

She also had a little waterfall for when she tried to fly she tried and tried and tried but no matter how many times she tried she always failed. There was even a little hole in the wall where mice crawled out every once in awhile when they did, she could practice her hunting skills. She tried to fly over the waterfall at least once or twice a day. But of course she never made it not even once she just hit the water over and over and over.

She noticed though that everyday she got a little closer to the edge every night. She thought it was because she was just jumping farther every night, but little did she know she was actually flying. She didn't know because she couldn't feel anything in her all of a sudden she heard her mom yell her name she turned around and darted over to the secret door and flipped the switch, right as the door shut her mom rushed into the room and she froze like a rock as her mom hugged her and said happy birthday.

Lizard could feel herself start to blush as skyfire started to wake smiling like she knew mom was going to do this then all of a sudden she remembered that's what all the decorations in the great hall it was her birthday, she felt so embarrassed it was her and her sisters birthday and she totally forgot.

Skie let go and said happy birthday to Skyfire, she gave them both each a little wrapped boxes they both opened the boxes and inside there was a beautifully crafted little necklace, each shaped like half a each had the other half. Inside were two pictures of their mom on one side and their family on the other and on the back was some writing that said I'll love you for all of eternity my little lizard.

They both looked up at their mom and said I love you to, then they looked at each other and started to giggle. Then Skie said I hope you like them I made them myself. They both looked at there mom and said it's beautiful. Then they looked at each other and pushed both pieces together and it snapped together. Skie blew a breath of relief good I wasn't sure if that new metal was going to work. I found it in the wall of my room and yet I have never seen it before and I've lived in that room for thirty years.

It's like it just came out of nowhere like a different dimension. I'm thinking of calling it cheeseburger, me and skyfire looked at each other and said no as we shook our heads. How about connectrons no no no magnets, yeah magnets. Sounds good how did you think of that skyfire said. I don't know said lizard it just came to me. Really weird but also really cool. Well Skie said then from now to the end of time it will be called magnets. Thank you for your help my sweet daughter's. I'll see you at the party.

Where did this mystery metal come from?

What will happen at the party? What will change what will stay the same find out in

My Dragon Story

Part 2


End file.
